Talk:The Q and the Grey (episode)
Shield Upgrades Why doesn't Voyager ever use those shield modifications, that Q (female) gave to them, again? It seems that shields strong enough to withstands the forces of a sun would be valuable. -- TrekFan Talk 16:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Remember, that Torres said that it would work, provided that the shield bubble didn't ignite and burn them all to a crisp. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:44, 4 September 2008 (UTC) That's true. But it seemed OK then, so they could have explored the technology and tried to make it safer? -- TrekFan Talk 11:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed the following from the "Q's second appearance on VOY" comment: This is likely because while the chemistry between Q and Picard is undeniable, and the chemistry of Q and Janeway mimics that, the chemistry between Q and Sisko was lacking. Q's only appearance on DS9 was largely regarded to be a failure, but Q's appearances did not suffer that same fate making his appearances widely enjoyed. This is largely opinion, without something to back it up. The following is an uncited similarity: * Q's speech about having chosen Janeway "out of all the females, of all the species, in all the galaxies" as the mother of his child references a similar speech by Humphrey Bogart in the movie . Nitpicks: * When Q is in his Union uniform, his rank insignia shows he is still ranked as captain. Interestingly, this represents a demotion for Q, as the naval rank of Captain is equivalent to the army/marine rank of Colonel. The army/marine rank of Captain is equivalent to the naval rank of Lieutenant. This is the second time that Q has appeared as an infantry captain, having appeared as a United States Marine Corps Captain in * At one point, Janeway reminds Q that he was the one that introduced the Federation to the Borg, referencing the TNG episode where Q transported the into the Delta Quadrant to show them the Borg threat at the immediate cost of 18 crewmembers. In that episode, Q intimated that the Borg were already on their way, and he merely warned Picard and his crew of the coming threat. * Q says that no Q has had a baby for millenia, but Amanda Rogers in was born from two Q in human form only some thirty years earlier and she did end up joining the Continuum. This may be explained by the fact that Q mentions in that the Q experience time differently from normal beings. Q stated that he had spent years with his son in Q-time, even though to Captain Kathryn Janeway it seemed as if he had been gone for less than 15 minutes. So to a Q it would be as if the birth of Amanda Rogers had occurred many millenia ago. Also possible is that since Amanda's parents had been forced to refuse the use of their Q powers, that they had tried to have the baby as "mortals" and this method would not have worked for Q. (Possibly explaining why Q Junior had extensive use of his powers while Amanda had to wait for them). In fact, the episode states that no child has been born in the Continuum, and Amanda was born on Earth, so the statement is correct. --31dot 02:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :The comment about the uniforms being "ironic" has been removed. It can be competently argued that the Confederacy was fighting to maintain the status quo with regards to the institution of slavery, and thus the use of Union uniforms is appropriate. Since Memory Alpha is not an appropriate forum for this historical debate, i have deleted the comment. It is an interesting choice, particularly in light of Q's remark that his side are the "rebels," and i urge the Memory Alpha community to locate a resource from the Voyager production staff that discusses their choice in wardrobe. neonbabyblue 02:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::*''Ironically, Q's "freedom" forces are wearing Union Army uniforms. The forces interested in maintaining the ''status quo wear the uniforms of the Confederate Army, considered by the Union forces to be "Rebels".'' ::Neonbabyblue forgot to move the comment here. — Morder (talk) 23:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Why grey and not gray? If this is based on the "Blue and the Gray", then why is the episode title using British/Canadian spelling "grey"? GCapp1959 13:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Chuckles Quote Anyone have the exact quote where Q calls Chakotay Chuckles. Lt.Lovett 16:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Voyager exiting to Alpha Quadrant from the Continuum? In the "Background" section the following statement is made: :It is not known why they didn't use this knowledge – being that the Q Continuum was omnipresent – to exit themselves in to the Alpha Quadrant. I submit that this statement should be removed, since there is no evidence that Voyager had any way of choosing where they exited the Continuum to. In fact, on the contrary: both Voyager and its crew were sent back to the Delta Quadrant by Q, and they appeared slightly startled after their sudden return. It would seem obvious, then, that they did not choose where they exited into, and probably could have not done so without further assistance from a Q (which they quite likely would not have provided). Also, an additional clarification can be made to the rest of the paragraph that the above-quoted statement is contained in. Flying into just any supernova wouldn't suffice to put the ship in the Q Continuum; as stated in the episode, it was not the supernova itself that transported Voyager to the Continuum, but instead the spatial disruption at the center of the supernova, which had been caused by the battle within the Continuum. – Mdettweiler 22:32, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Done, as the paragraph is speculative, as well as a nitpick. * Voyager was able to enter the Continuum by taking warp drive off-line, remodulating the shield emitter to produce a beta-tachyon pulse and releasing a stream of focused antiproton beams into the shield bubble. According to B'Elanna Torres, this would increase the shield strength by a factor of ten, as long as the shield bubble didn't ignite and burn everyone to death. With these modifications, Voyager could fly straight into a supernova and, assuming the timing was right, be sucked into the Q Continuum. It is not known why they didn't use this knowledge – being that the Q Continuum was omnipresent – to exit themselves in to the Alpha Quadrant. --31dot 22:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Shutters Closed? When Janeway returns from the continuum, there is a shot of Paris at the helm. The front viewscreen is completely covered by panels (you can't see space). No explanation is given...was it a gaff? The shot is pretty long. :Or the viewscreen is just not on. Pretty sure the Voyager one isn't simple a window. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. And since we know that Voyager's viewscreen is holographic, and we know from the Enterprise-E that technology exists around that time to project holograms onto blank walls like that, it would seem logical that Voyager, as one of the most advanced ships in the fleet, would utilize that technology. -Mdettweiler 05:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Er...now that I look at pictures of Voyager's viewscreen a bit more closely, I see that it has a big fat frame around it that would preclude it from looking like an ordinary "blank wall" when deactivated. In fact, we saw once in that when damaged or deactivated, the Voyager viewscreen was actually shown with a visible hologrid when deactivated. Upon closer examination of screencaps of the incident referred to by 97.120.195.207, the wall behind Paris was actually just the wall on the right-hand side of the viewscreen, which has always been visible. -Mdettweiler 07:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC)